


closure and closer

by lavi__124



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yoi - Fandom, yuri on ice
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alot of cute stuff, anxious yuuri, victor and yuuri being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavi__124/pseuds/lavi__124
Summary: yuuri katsuki a dime a dozen figure skater who lacks self confidence.Victor Nikiforov a 5 time world campion with nothing but confidence and then some.Every small mistake yuuri makes he can't help but beat himself up over it,so what happens when yuuris caught over exerting himself and causing worry to victor?





	1. a breath of air

A deep breath of the cool air, the slight stinging throughout Yuuris lungs placed a small smile on his face it was a familiar feeling that he enjoyed. late night practice is something he couldn't complain about in fact they were some of his favorite practice moments, the ice rink always helped him calm down and put him in a mood that he could say was most enjoyable plus he was always the only one there with no fear of someone showing up. Having the ice to himself always made him have the feeling of an intimacy, something he couldn't describe he was bad with words anyway but he would always feel more open with himself as if saying 'me and the ice are one'. feeling is what the japanese did best, good or bad emotions he was always feeling something.  
Taking a few more deep soft breaths he closed his eyes inhaling and exhaling, this lasted for about 3 rounds. Opening his eyes he held his head up and made the first motion for movement.

This for sure was a moment yuuri wanted to keep to himself, he couldn't lie about it he was selfish, he loved every moment he stole from the ice. it was his time. staking around the rink just to warm up he kept the small smile to himself and hummed softly, gaining some speed yuuri held his breath and prepared to take off the ice.  
the jumps he wanted to work on today was just stationary jumps that he wanted to make sure he could land without problem for future practices with victor, he wanted to make sure he could execute everything perfectly for his new found coach/idol.

Before yuuri could lift a skate off of the ice he heard the doors of the room the rink in slam open.  
"yuuuuri" a thick russian accent rang through the room along with the loud bang that the doors had made. the way victor sang out the skaters name had an ominous tone. the sudden noises that filled the rink caused yuuri to loose balance and land face first onto the ice.

Victor stuffed his hands into the pockets of his long coat and made his way over to the railing of the rink. "you know over exerting yourself is bad for the body and mind da?" a fake smile and dark vibe came from the russian man it was almost 1 am and regular practice was scheduled for 8 am sharp 'where is yuuri suppose to find the time for sleep when hes up this late' Thankfukly while yuuri decided he wanted to make a trip to the skating rink he had made enough to noise while leaving to wake Makachinn causing the dog to start pawing and whining at victor to wake up. victor sighed as he knew Yuuri had to be tired out over previous practice that day, how could yuuri possibly have energy for the practice they were about to have in 7 hours without at least get a couple hours of sleep?  
Yuuri slowly lifted himself up from the ice and laughed nervously.  
"i-im sorry....i couldn't really sleep." ah there it was the the heart beat picking up in his chest, yuuri always expected this feeling if victor was around or even just the thought of him. It gave the Japanese skater that butterfly feeling or a nerve wrecking feeling that worried him to no ends.  
although it was always more intense when he seen victor in person obviously but at the moment he needed to deal with his angry coach before he thought about the feeling in his chest.

Victor couldn't help but soften after hearing the meek and nervous voice.  
finding the entry point of the rink victor waited patiently for yuuri to stand up and stake over to him. yuuri gathered himself up quickly and was soon standing in front of victor with a worried expression having the expectation to get scolded, but to his belief victor only extended his arm out and placed it on top of yuuris head and this time replacing his fake smile it a warm gentle expression.

he ran his hand through yuuris hair feeling how the black stands would slip between his fingers with a warm comforting feeling coming over his chest. He really did enjoy having small moments like this. He just really couldn't help worrying about the young skater. "if you couldn't sleep you should have come to me, i want to be there for you. I want you to feel safe." the dark haired skater kept his gaze locked onto the ground face painted with a soft shade of red, his heart beat raising at a steady rate until he could hear it thumping in his ears, which were also red from the cold nipping at them. "sorry victor...i guess i just found myself heading to the rink with even thinking." Yuuri felt stupid. He made victor worry. He hated that. He bit his lip and tried to take a deep breath without victor noticing his mind was flooded with thoughts, such as why couldn't he just try harder to go to sleep. Why did he have to bother victor, he made his coach wake up and go looking for him in the middle of the night with worry. But he needed to practice. 

a nervous laugh escaped his mouth to keep himself from panicking from his over whelming thoughts. he had felt like the work he done at practice wasn't enough. he just needed to ensure himself that he could do this stuff and make himself believe that he could present his skating in front of victor practice or not, that was basically what was keeping him up.  
Victor removed his hand from the nervous skaters head and he instead moved it to replace the feeling under his hand to be the feeling of yuuris hand, he started backing up tugging yuuri along until he was off the ice.

"lets head back ok?" victor ran his thumb over yuuris hand soothingly a couple of times, ensuring yuuri that he wasn't too upset. moving his gaze to the hand he was holding onto, he lifted his hand guiding yuuris along with his until it was in front victors lips, slowly he placed a small gentle kiss onto the top of yuuris hand while glancing up to look at yuuris face.  
before yuuri could process what was going on he let out a small squeak in surprise and his face double in like 7 shade of red and made instant eye contact with victor.  
victor couldnt help but laugh.

but it was the kind of laugh that was in the back of your throat more of a 'hmph' moving the hand away from his mouth he spoke quietly. While still holding the hand close enough to his mouth where his bresth ghosted over yuuris hand. "yuuri, you dont have to keep your guard so high around me."  
'how could i not' this thought ran instantly across his mind several times as if it was a response to what victor had just said, a 5 time world champion, a skating celebrity dropping his career just to coach a dime a dozen Japanese skater.

yeah he defiantly held his wall up as hard as he could even though victor had been his coach now for a couple of months.  
there was no way he would be able to convince himself that Victor genuinely wanted to get to know him.  
Although he still liked to think that just maybe there was a slight hope that victor was serious when he said he wanted to grow and get to know yuuri better. victor interrupted yuuris thoughts with a cute little sneeze "come on yuuri its cold and late if we hurry back lets have a sleep ov-" "absolutely not" yuuri cut him off before victor could finish his sentence. The mood shifted and yuuri could feel himself start to calm down while the older skater started protesting and telling yuuri he was being unfair also that he was a bully but yuuri just smiled and pointed at this skates "i still need to take my skates off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW  
> i honestly have a lot of ideas for this story, but if anyone has any suggestions i would be more than happy to add them in, i love being inspired!  
> 0u0  
> hope you enjoy <3


	2. revenge

it was quiet, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence if anything it was in fact comfortable. yuuri was sitting down with his back leaning against the railing on the outside on the rink loosening the strings on his skates, with one knee raised to make easier access to the strings and the other leg laying out straight.  
all the while victor stood close to yuuri and pouted in the most obvious way possible. yuuri would glace over here and there and steal a peek of the expression his coach had kept on his face, his bottom lip was stuck out a bit and cheeks puffed out slighty as his head was facing down giving him the complexion of a child that didn't get the candy he had previously asked for. the younger skater couldn't help but smile to himself. his coach sure was cute. The thought made him giggle to himself he couldn't believe the 5 time world champion could pout like a simple child. considering the fact that the rink was completely sound free yuuris little giggle was loud and clear. victor quickly brought his attention to yuuri with a slight blush.  
"you're so cruel yuuri, first you bully me and then laugh." that was it victor was gonna get his revenge.

yuuri kept his focus on undoing his skates letting victors complaints fall past him. finally getting the left tricky skate off he then shifted to his right one. Out of no where victor plopped down in front of yuuri crisscross with a sly smirk. "you know its impolite to ignore your coach" yuuri looked up his cheeks starting to gain a slight red tint "sorry i uh ..." yuuri spoke shyly he hadn't even thought that he was being rude, even if victor was joking around he kinda felt bad for not replying to victor when he had spoke to him."i guess i was too focused on untying these"

yuuri glanced to the strings he had been working on and nervously rubbed the back of his head and awkwardly laughed. He held his breath for a moment begging his mind not to start over thinking. victor shifted to sit on his knees and scooted closer to yuuri until his knees were almost touching the right leg that yuuri had held to his chest when he had been previously working on his skate. Victor lightly flicked yuuris forehead. "loosen up, i was only kidding" as he spoke his expression had changed slowly to a sympathetic smile. yuuri winced and looked up to victor and nodded his cheeks defiantly started to gain more color from this time embarrassment.  
the japanese skater agreed with what victor said, maybe he was being too serious but here came the over bearing thoughts anyway.

victors eyes sparkled as he took this opportunity while yuuri thought to himself to lean forward until their foreheads were touching "you know little katsudon" he spoke softly and slowly making sure yuuri understood and heard every word he was giving to him. this action snapped yuuri away from his thoughts and quickly bringing his attention immediately to victor. victor then turned his sight to the skate yuuri had yet to completely loosen while keeping his forehead against the skaters forehead. The older skater reached his hands down and started loosening the laces even more, after getting them to the point to where he could slide the skate off of the nervous boys foot.

victor slowly tugged the sports gear off and sat it aside and flickered his gaze back to he boy he currently resting his forehead on. he kept his eyes locked onto yuuris causing the boy to softly gasp. the dark haired skater yet again could hear his heart beat in his ears and his mouth fell slightly open in wonder as he fell himself looking deeper into victors clear blues eyes the made his mind calm down and his thoughts stopped, it was almost mesmerizing. 'getting lost into victors eyes would be nice' yuuri thought it would defiantly give him a brake from worrying. for a second yuuri wonder what it would be like to get just a little closer to victors face just enough to close the small space between them. To see if he could fall deeper into Victor. it wouldn't be that hard right?  
his sense of reason and nerves leaving him during this moment he shared with victor he felt himself start to lean in a little and his eyes start to go half lidded. "if you needed help you should of just asked da?" yuuris actions were completely frozen as he squeaked with surprise when he came back to his senses. was he about to kiss victor? he wouldnt let himself live this down. Oh he dreaded this. victor giggled deviously as he pulled his face away from the boy he had been teasing, yuuris glasses were basically fogged up from how hot his face was compared to the cold room of the ice rink. oh revenge is so sweet victor thought to himself.

katsukis mouth was still opened as he slid further down against the railing he was leaning on. he was in a daze from previously being so flustered and his heart was going over 90 from the closeness he and victor had just shared. yuuri shook his head and snapped out of the trace he had currently been stuck in along with the Realization of what just happened. Did He really think it was ok to just Kiss Victor? He had to be an idiot right? He bit down on his lip and cursed to himself. Victor stood up and brushed his pants off and held his hand out to yuuri. 

"shall we go then?" before yuuri could refused victors hand he reached down and grabbed the younger mans hand and pulled him up keeping his hand in yuuris he picked up the skates yurris had just taken off with his assistance and they headed to the little locker room in the building.  
yuuri quickly and neatly gathered his things while putting his own skates away and at some point finally getting his normal shoes back on. He needed to hurry and be alone before he started to think and freak out more. He kinda wanted to just cry.


	3. A kiss?

Back to the place he had originally found himself tossing and turning, yuuri could only stare up at the ceiling. he laid flat on his back with his arms and legs sprawled messily out on the bed with his glasses lazily tossed to the side of him.  
his hair was ruffled up from previously moving his head from side to side occasionally trying to find the perfect spot on his pillow. to his luck he couldn't find the said spot.  


had that really happen? did victor really catch yuuri sneaking out to skate late at night. Yuuri wanted to stay Indenial be he knew it had happened. man talk bout embarrassing, victor probably thought he was a total weirdo.  
the skater raised his hands up and covered his face sighing loudly "really?...."  
he questioned out loud. he felt like he could die. he couldn't count the amount of times he had blushed tonight but he was adding this moment right now to the list. his face might as well stay permanently red.  
it was kind of a little secret, his secret late night practice. it wasn't the first time he had pulled a late practice with victor asleep. the young skater liked to it keep to himself, sort of like a little token of knowing he had been working hard to impress his coach. his victor.

yuuri scrunched his face up 'his victor?' the thought was kinda weird. his? i mean it wasn't a bad weird. more of like "its weird that im actually this lucky. do i really deserve this?'  
he opened the fingers on his hands to where he could peak between them while taking a deep breath. 'why cant i just think normally?' he removed one of his hands from his face laying it back down onto the bed while the other slid down to his lips. he felt deep thought prying at his mind. not to mention he defiantly couldn't get a certain thought of victors 'bullying' the devious russian had displayed tonight to stop replying in his head. 

yuuri couldn't quite put his finger on what had come over him. yeah of course victor was charming, handsome, and all in all a beautiful person. How couldn't he be lured into a trance from the mans looks,but there was something else. something yuuri couldn't put his finger on like he could could his lips. he started to lightly trace around his lips with the pad of his finger. he wondered what victors reaction would have been if he had actually kissed him. 

a soft placement of his lips on the champions that he adored so much. it would have turned the game victor had previously been playing around. yuuri smirked to himself. that would be something he would pay to see, the reaction victor would give.  
yuuri knitted his eyebrows together as he rubbed the center of his bottom lip while concentrating on the feeling.  
pulling the lip from side to side or up and down, feeling the different ways his lip would move and stretch depending on how he moved his finger.  
his lips weren't exactly repulsive or anything, a little chapped from where he would occasionally lick them while in the ice rink, with the cold air quickly attacking his damp lips. but none the less they were still soft and warm, besides that they weren't too thin or thick. nothing special just lips. nothing compared to victors lips.

no those lips were like special artifacts, art work to be treasured. The Japanese skater rolled his eyes, that sounded totally cheesy. he smiled to himself anyway. it was like when he thought of victor he felt calm.  
usually when yuuri would fret and worry he would watch victors skating videos or even look around at the posters he had kept up in his room. which had now been ripped down and stashed away in hopes that victor would never ever find them. yuuri knew for sure he would instantly die from embarrassment if victor knew he used to have posters covering his walls of none other than the russian himself.  
he just really enjoyed the calming feeling the russian man gave him thought, he couldn't deny that. 

yuuri lifted the finger that was tracing his mouth and gingerly kissed.  
he quickly threw his hand away from his face and rolled over to his side and pulled his knees up close to his chest while panting with a cherry red cheeks. man he didn't have the heart for his. that was way to embarrassing.  
"im such a loser..." he sighed his words out loud while loosing up and drawing his legs away from his chest.  
trying to build up his courage and confidence was now his new goal. he shouldn't be afraid to kiss his own damn finger, should he?  
yuuri held his breath and decided to try at this again and cautiously raised his hand he had threw back to his mouth.

attempt number two.

'pretend its victor' a thought that had quickly passed through the deepest part of his mind. this time yuuri closed his eyes and leaned forward, the same way he did when he had victor in front of him.  
first the dark haired skater pressed a quick peck on his finger.  
next try he leaned in slower and placed his lips on the tip of the finger and let the warmth of his mouth linger on his touch, when leaving the kiss a 'chu' sound followed him.  
so far so good.  
before yuuri could place another kiss a sudden wave of realization hit him. had he really been using his finger for kissing practice??????  
he rolled back over onto his back and ruffled his hair with both hands while letting out a frustrated 'hmmmmmm'  
he really needed to just go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add another chapter or end it here???


End file.
